Pure Malice
by EvillyPlayful
Summary: Naraku's thoughts on the Jewel, Inuyasha, and a certain pristess. Naraku's POV [ONE SHOT]


I'm not the worlds biggest Inuyasha fan, and I never really planned on writing an Inuyasha fan fiction.....but this idea just sort popped into my head so...yeah...Oh...I'm not postive If I spelled 'Onigumo' right....if I did spell it incorrectly, tell me in a review and I will be sure to fix it!

I'm not sure exactly when this takes place...

Naraku's POV

-o-

"You're dismissed, Kagura." I say smoothly, as I watched the shadow of her figure rise and move briskly towards the exit. I could tell she couldn't stand to be in my presence. I couldn't blame her, at times, I didn't want to be in my presence, either. At times, I made myself sick. Well more or less. I mean, what was the point of it all? The Jewel, Inuyasha, and Kikyou. . . .

If I managed... no, not if....When I gained the whole jewel and kill Inuyasha and Kikyou....wait...Do I really want Kikyou dead? Something deep inside me whispered, telling me that I didn't want her dead...I wanted her to love me. I scowled. Of course I wanted her dead! She presented a weakness, Onigumo's heart which still lived deep inside me. The very thing that had whispered to me, telling me thatI desired that woman's love. If Kikyou continued to walk on this earth, I might not be able to suppress the cursed bandit's love for the maiden. The end result could be catastrophic! I could do something foolish, blinded by that pathetic man's feelings which still lived within me. Yes, that is what I truly feared.

Then there was Inuyasha...there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted him dead. Even, it seemed, Onigumo wished for the hanyou's demise. He was meddlesome. Always thwarting my plans! How dare he?! Just thinking of the sliver haired hybrid demon made me seethe with anger. Or was it jealously...? Am I jealous of Kikyou's feelings for Inuyasha? Once again Onigumo's feelings had managed to creep their way into my thoughts. Surely **_I_** was not jealous! What reason did I have to be jealous? I did not love Kikyou, not by any means! Nor will I ever harbor such foolish human emotions! The mere thought was making me sick!

It was like battling with myself, and never being able to win! As long as some part of Onigumo was still alive within me...I was weak! If I wasn't as skilled in magic as I am, Inuyasha and his little troupe of do-gooders could have killed me long ago! That is exactly why I need the Jewel of four souls! With every shard I was able to secure in my possession, the more power I attained! Yet, the more shards I gathered, the more Onigumo's heart seemed to make its self known within me. Was it memories? The Jewel was closely connected with Kikyou. So, was I stirring up unpleasant memories? I supposed so. But that didn't matter, as soon as I possessed the Jewel in its entirety, Onigumo would no longer be part of me. That would be the first thing I took care of. Next would be that annoying half demon. Yes, I'd be sure he would suffer a very slow and very painful death! Then that girl, Kikyou's reincarnation, will fall. Kagome, I believe her name is. She will have watched Inuyasha die, whom she seems to be infatuated with, and I will kill her out of nothing more then pity. Next, the demon slayer. I would have her fight her mind controlled younger sibling and leave her no choice but to kill him. She will be distressed, not at the top of her game, so to say. She will be an easy kill, if that foolish monk does not try and protect her. But, actually, I count on this. I will release my poison insects, making the curse on his right hand useless. Without that weapon and busied with protecting the now emotionally distressed slayer, it will not take long to slay them both.

Yes, I've spent so long planing this out. Watching the wonderfully constructed plan play again and again in my head, I smile. Not soon after Kikyou will come. She will want to take revenge for Inuyasha. And I shall slay her! I will destroy that clay body of hers and shatter her already cursed soul!

For some reason I became revolted at this wonderful thought. Onigumo's heart again. But I lay that aside for now, for when this wonderful event occurs, every trace of Onigumo will be gone for my being. Then and only then....will I cease to be the weak creature I truly am today. By then the Jewel of Four souls will shine the darkest it ever has. Dark with nothing less then pure malice.

I suddenly began to question myself. After all that, then what? Do I truly want to rule over everything? By then I would have more then enough power to do so. No, that's not what I want. Do I want to kill? Do I want to bring death and misery to those lowly, weak creatures know as humans? No, that's not it either. What did I want then? I mocked to my self. I had to want something more.

Was it Kikyou? Was her love what I truly desired? I suddenly became appalled with myself, for that thought had not been influenced by Onigumo's feelings at all. That thought wasentirely my own. Why would I think this?! Yes, I do want Kikyou....I want her dead. I want her broken!

Yes, but then what do I want? I mocked to myself, again. That was a good question...one that I should know the answer to. . .

Did I love Kikyou? I played with idea in my head, trying to come up with reasons to disprove it. I frowned angrily, finding it hard, for some reason, to come up with a reason why I could not love that troublesome maiden. Why would...no...how could I love her? I just simply did not yield to such pointless human emotions. I just simply did not! It was that easy.

Pleased with my conclusions, I smiled softly at the emptiness of my room, thoughts on more pleasant things. I replayed my imaginary vision ( soon to be reality) of Inuyasha's end. I watched as the girl, the slayer, and the monk fell to my power. Soon after Kikyou would fall. I would be powerful then, and only then. I wouldn't have to rely on foolish magic tricks, or lowly trickery and deceit to defeat my enemies.

"Yes..." I whisper aloud, my cold voice echoing through the bare room. "That is what I want..."

FIN

-o-

So...what did you think?

Did you like?

Did you hate?

Either way, please review!


End file.
